<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Is My Sin by musikfurfreiheit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000858">She Is My Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit'>musikfurfreiheit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nightwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, So yeah, This was my very first nightwish fic ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikfurfreiheit/pseuds/musikfurfreiheit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now his sin had her own sin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floor Jansen/Tarja Turunen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Is My Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some people hate to be the center of attention, others get a kick out of it, and Tuomas was definitely one of those last people. He simply loved the feeling of his blood rushing through his veins, the thousands of pairs of eyes that were looking at him as if he was some magical creature. Never could he get enough of the screams that filled his ears while the last note of the song was still fading away and the smile that was permanently set on his face was the living proof of it. He was born to be on stage and make music, and so where the other members of Nightwish. They were born for this, they were living for this and eventually they would die for this.</p><p>Tuomas’ heart was following the drum beat as Jukka started the intro of the next song and a new rush of adrenaline shot through his body as his finger pushed down the keys for his first note. The audience screamed louder than ever before, the concert almost came to an end, and there was just nothing that could ruin this anymore. Or that was what Tuomas thought, until Emppu made his way towards him. Normally he just played in front of next to Tuomas’ keyboard, but now he literally stood next to him with a light frown of his face.</p><p>‘Don’t look, but Tarja is standing in the backstage.’ The guitar player said before running away again.</p><p>Even though Emppu told him not to, Tuomas eyes shot to his right where they met the figure of one of their former singers. He froze for a second before returning his attention to his keyboard, but the rush of concert feelings was gone.</p><p>What was she doing here? They hadn’t spoken, or even <em>seen</em> each other since Tarja was fired from the band almost 9 years ago, but here she was. She was standing in the backstage, watching their performance or the audience, but surely not <em>him</em>. Her gaze was set on something else on stage but still the keyboard player could feel the stare of her piercing green eyes, even if they weren’t set on him.</p><p>The remaining three songs went on without Tuomas. He was there, he played his part but all of this happened on auto-pilot. In his mind he went back to the last moment he had seen Tarja, to the evening in Helsinki he had fired her. He had done everything he could to work with her despite the unanswered love he had felt for her, and that maybe still was somewhere in him, covered by a thick layer of dust and pain. It had been too much in the end, and the singer’s attitude had changed in a way that had also convinced the other members of the band to let her go.</p><p>He knew she hated them for what they did, so why was she here all of the sudden? Tuomas remembered the gossip he had read online about the problems Tarja and her husband had and for a moment he felt a sparkle of hope, maybe she was coming back to him. Just a second after the though had formed in his mind he pushed it away, having hope gets you hurt.</p><p>After the last song he wrapped his arm around the waist of their tall singer and bowed with the other members as he felt Floor’s long arm around his shoulders. The fans yelled, kept asking for more but this time it did nothing with him. As soon as the band broke apart, Tuomas let his eyes wander to the spot where Tarja had been, a spot that was empty now. He shrugged and followed the other members as they walked off the stage, still looking for a sign of the singer as he thankfully grabbed a towel and a bottle of water. He left a wet trail as he walked towards their dressing room while emptying the bottle, the water slipping besides his lips and dripping over his chin. As he enjoyed the feeling of the fresh liquid, he closed his eyes and grabbed the handle to push the door open. His eyes were met with a surprise and he froze in the middle of the room.</p><p>‘What are you doing here?’ His voice sounded harder and angrier as he intended, but as soon as he saw the grin on Tarja’s face, he didn’t regret it.</p><p>‘I’m here to see my lover perform.’</p><p>‘I’m not your lover.’ He gritted between his teeth, receiving a laugh from behind him.</p><p>‘I don’t think she’s talking about you.’ Floor laughed while passing him and making her way towards the other singer. Floor leaned down while Tarja stood on her toes, their lips meeting in the middle while the musicians gasped. ‘Hey sweetie, did you enjoy the show?’</p><p>‘I love everything you do fully dressed in leather.’ Tarja grinned while wrapping her arms around the neck of her tall girlfriend.</p><p>‘Okay, someone pinch me.’ Tuomas demanded without looking away from the scene. ‘I have to be dreaming, this can’t be true.’ A shot of pain in his ear followed, and he eventually looked at Emppu who stood next to him. ‘What the fuck, dude?! I said “Pinch me.” Not “Pull my ear.”!’</p><p>‘Does it matter? Now you know for sure that you’re not dreaming and that that is really Floor and Tarja kissing.’</p><p>Tuomas’ hart sank when he heard the words and it shattered again as he looked at the two woman. Tarja came back, just as he had always hoped, but not to him. She came back in his life in a way that was more painful than he ever could had imagined, as if he had to pay for his sin of loving her.</p><p>Now his sin had her own sin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obviously a pretty old fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>